1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for selecting music, a music selecting system and an electronic apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for selecting music based on face recognition, a music selecting system and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,094,891 provides a method for selecting and playing music, by which an emotion type of a user is recognized according to a captured face image of the user, and corresponding music is played with reference of a music feature. According to such invention, a song playlist is determined through one-off determination on user's emotion and music type without considering a possible emotion change of the user during a music playing process. Namely, the song playlist of the invention is not changed after it is generated, and the content of the song playlist cannot be adjusted according to the emotion change of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,489,606 provides a method for selecting music, by which songs to be played are determined according to an emotion type specified by the user. A music selecting system of the invention recognizes a graph input by the user to determine an emotion type of the graph and an arousal-valence (A-V) range corresponding to the emotion type, and accordingly obtains several corresponding music A-V to create a song playlist. According to the such invention, the user has to express the personal emotion through a graph, and the system recognizes the corresponding A-V according to information of the graph (for example, a shape, a size) drawn by the user, so as to select several suitable songs to create the song playlist for playing. However, during the song playing process, the invention is lack of consideration on user's emotion change and changing of user's emotion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,839,292 provides a method and a system for predicting dangerous driving. In the invention, a sequence learning algorithm is used to determine vehicle dynamic parameters and capture driver physiological data, driver behavior and state characteristics to predict dangerous driving and assist the driver to drive safely. In such invention, a sound warning device is used to alert the driver performing the dangerous driving. However, such sound warning system that suddenly produces devastating sound alert may cause unexpected accident.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,102,417 provides a method for recognizing a closing state of driver's eyes. In the invention, a video capturing device is used to capture an image of an eye area of the driver, and a video processor is used to determine whether the image of the eye area is a noise, i.e. whether an eye ball is detected, and after some determinations on open and close variations of the eyes for a period of time, it is determined whether the driver conducts fatigue driving. According to such invention, only the determination on driver's state is performed in allusion to the eye area, which is mainly used for fatigue recognition. However, regarding a driver's emotion, whether the driver's emotion is under control is still required to be considered.